Sendoff (2018)
Jazzimus Prime/Savior/Jawimus Prime/Steel Sentinel: You Autobots really have to do your part in defeating the Savagicons and the ever-so-devious Kirbycron. Flashbee and Salvo in unison: Yeah,we got your back,sir! Jazzimus Prime and Jazzimus Prime, respectively: Savior..but you have to help us against those nasty,never-doing-good Decepticons.. Jazzimus Prime/Savior/Jawimus Prime/Steel Sentinel: Gotcha. Jazzimus Prime/Savior/Jawimus Prime/Steel Sentinel: Looks like I'll be using my firebow.. Flashbee: Dirtybomb could wield my sword. Flashbee: I'll stick to being the Mean Yellow Volkswagen Who Is A Master Of Explosives,for now. JP/S/JP/SS: I know bugs HATE fire! Flybot: Awaiting your commands to strike,sire! Elyoria: So..what'll happen to/with my Decepticon Destroyers? JP/S/JP/SS: Someone,stick some Duct Tape on her pothole,I don't want to hear her jibberjabbering while we're trying to focus! JP/S/JP/SS: I have to kill my Communist self at some point,even if I don't do it in this realm.. Splend0r: Splendid! You should end that garbage-bot! SJWstorm: Sexist! Can't women be the antagonist? JP/S/JP/SS: Elyoria's a woman.. and she was pretty antagonizing to me this..uh.. I've lost track of Time the entire time I've been in this realm. SJWstorm: Stop mansplaining! JP/S/JP/SS: Who invited her onto my ship? JP/S/JP/SS: Can someone do her too? Elyoria and SJWstorm's mouths are duct-taped. The Golden Pyromancer: Can't wait to burn some animals.. Infernox:Same.. and hopefully KILL Copycat. JP/S/JP/SS: Flashbee.. Flashbee: Yes? JP/S/JP/SS: Why don't you spend some Family Quality Time with your sister? She's not on her period (like Chrome is) or nothing.. Flashbee: I guess..but I'd rather stay on this part of the ship with you..watching over these two lassies. Sasha Fierce: These Misfits are about to meet their doom in their tin can.. Tincan: You rang? Sasha would facepalm. Sasha Fierce: No.. I wasn't calling for Cry or Ratbat or anything.. Tincan: But isn't he dead? Sasha: You forget that I can resurrect people? I'm a goddess,you know! Sasha: These Communists,Fascists and Theocrats aren't doing it.. Americana is eliminating them all with his allies. Brightlight:So many have died.. Sky-Byte: You'll meet your fate too,woman! Brightlight: Who're you talking to like that? You're a prisoner aboard this god-forsaken ship! JP/S/JP/SS:I miss Gunslinger..and Cannontrot..and Sidepr0m.. Grenjet: Same.. Grenjet: More importantly,I miss Cliffjumper and Breaker.. JP/S/JP/SS: Wasn't Breaker a Decepticon? Grenjet: Yes? And? JP/S/JP/SS: Never mind me,serpent. Bumblebee: Do I get paid to do this? The Dragobots: You're our agent,you get what we get! Dragbot: Arbitrary Autobots Are Autocrats! Sizzling: I sense my death.. Lunge: YOU WILL MEET YOUR MATCH! MY SWORD! Lunge would flip down from the ceiling and slash Sizzling in two. Minnowbots: How in the Void did he escape? Waspwave: Why am I a prisoner? Am I an accessory? Minnowbots: You are an accessory,to the Insecticons,who are now basically Savagicons. Waspwave: I swear on Titan... What did I ever do to deserve this? Minnowbots: You did the crime,you'll do the time! Waspwave: Is that why Copbot is next to me? Minnowbots: He's an imposter, why wouldn't he be next to you? Prowl: So... Shockwave is behind bars too? Minnowbots: Yes. Prowl: And Crowbar? Minnowbots: Yes.. Lockdown:Fools... Hoser: Well,actually,you're the fool here. Lockdown: And how is that? Megatron: SILENCE, WE'RE CAPTURED! IT IS OBVIOUS THAT WE'RE BOTH THE FOOLS HERE! Lockdown: Can you please stop yelling? Megatron: ON MY DEAD BODY! JP/S/JP/SS: Why are all of the Decepticons and miscreants in one ship? Cramblast: After you said that,I realized.. Cramblast:Yeah..that was stupid of me. JP/S/JP/SS: They're secure..hopefully. Primal,the Great/Shadowpheonix: Good..and Evil..It's not a duality cycle..there's many,many factions that could go down many paths. Primal,the Great: Sasha Fierce,the many gods, and I.. Primal,the Great: Earth Y,the unknown planet.. Primal,the Great: Dashbots,Decepticon Destroyers..Misfit Autobots.. So many factions in this realm, and in the Megaverse. Primal,the Great: Jazzimus Prime,the Supreme Leader of the Autobots, has faced so many an issue... He may have his personal issues,like the fact that he is not entirely Noble and Heroic as someone would make you think. He is a Red Energon addict.. This is why I gifted him all of these abilities,these powers,these weaponry. Jazzimus will forever have my backing. Primal,the Great: "Good intentions pave the way to Hell..",or in my case,the Void. It may ''be time for a new leader,a younger leader... Primal,the Great: There may be Loridus,Concede,Knife and other Jazzimuses,but there'll always be '''one' Savior. Primal,the Great: Wanna know something that's not for the birds? Seekers and warriors like Wingsoar,Touchdown,Bloodlust and so on. Primal: Quicksilver,Arcee's speech about Womanhood, and so on has made this year the greatest. Donald J. Trump may have lost, but I think the USA's gonna make it. Primal: You're asking me: If you're a god,then why would you care about the US? Primal: Why wouldn't I care about the American Empire? Do you think I'm heartless? Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers-A